Becky in the Nutcracker
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: Just in time for the Holidays! This is a version of what Word Girl would be like in a Nutcracker story. It's derived from both the book and ballet. Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

Becky in the Nutcracker

Part One

Narrator: It's Christmas Eve in Fair City, as children get ready for bed… Preparing for Santa Claus to come. While Becky Botsford reads a Christmas story… What 'a reading?

Becky: The Nutcracker by E.T.A Hoffman. It's one of my favorite books to read at Christmas time… (Yawns) It's just so… beautiful… (She drifts off to sleep)

Narrator: Uh oh, I smell a dream sequence… (It shows the Botsford house, but it was like a manor on the inside and the time period was the 1810s, Narrator clears his throat) Young Becky was excited for the Christmas Eve party that her parents would be hosting…

Sally: TJ! Becky! Hurry up! Our guests will soon be arriving!

TJ: Do you think we'll get lots of cool presents?!

Sally: TJ, you know it's the thought that counts…

TJ: Yeah, yeah sure… (Whispers to Becky) But when that thought is having a cool present…

Pretty soon, guests arrive by the minute and the party was in full swing. The adults laugh and chuckle while drinking to egg nog. While the younger children play by the Christmas tree with new presents they had open. Just then the doorbell rings.

Tim: I'll get it! (Goes to the door, and opens it seeing Hal Hardbargain with a large package all nicely wrapped up, he was known as Uncle Hal to the Botsford kids as he was their godfather and a toymaker by giving them lots of cool toys to play with)

Hal: Hello young whippersnappers. (Putting down the package)

TJ: Hi Uncle Hal! What 'a bring us this time?

Sally: TJ! Is that anyway to greet a guest?

Hal: Oh, it's alright, I am always thrilled to have someone look at my final product.

Becky: What is it Uncle Hal?

Hal: You'll soon find out… (Opens the wrappings and reveals a large mechanical castle, with moving figures inside)

All: (Looking onward) Ooh…

Becky: That's so pretty…

TJ: Cool… What else does it do?

Hal: That's about it.

TJ: Oh… I think I'll go play with my tin soldiers…

Becky: Well, don't be too upset to with TeeJ, I still think it's amazing contraption.

Hal: I was hoping you would say that, I have an extra surprise for you. (Hands her a small wooden box)

Becky: (Opening it, to see a wooden nutcracker who suspiciously resembles Tobey but with a blue uniform on) A nutcracker?

Hal: Ah, but this nutcracker comes with a story that reminds me of another nutcracker who was once human turn into a nutcracker. (They go sit by the fireplace, and began the story) Once, long ago, were a king and queen full of pride and had a daughter, the Princess Victoria… (We now see a castle and the king and queen who look like Victoria Best's parents) While their daughter was still an infant, it was a time when humans and mice can get along with each other.

Becky: Humans and mice got along?!

Hal: Shhh! I'm getting to the good part… Now, there was this queen of the mice who was a bit of a trickster… (We see Granny May in fake mouse ears and tail) and she had many offsprings and grandchildren, her favorite grandchild was the one they call Two-Brains. Because he had two brains and one of them stuck out of his head. Instead of disgust, she was pleased with how her grandson turned out, since he was just as every bit as smart as she is. So one day, she tells the king of who her heir shall be.

Granny May: I chose my grandson, Two-Brains, to take my place as the Mouse King.

King: But he has two brains, how can you live with that?

Granny May: My grandson may have that two brains birth defect, but that makes him twice as smart.

Doc: Ooh! Cheese! (Runs into a mousetrap, it snaps) Ow! Grandma!

Granny May: (face palm) Oy-yoy-yoy.

Becky: (Interrupting the story) Hey, didn't you say, the mice and humans lived together in peace? Then why would there be a mousetrap?

Hal: Oh those were for any invader mice, but yes, there was a hidden enemy within the castle's mice. Granny Mouse may have seemed to be a friend to the royal family but secretly, she wanted the castle for herself and her clan.

Becky: That figures…

Hal: (Getting back into the story) So, the next day, Granny Mouse had a plan to get rid of the king, she snuck into the kitchen and put a bit of poison into the king's supper dish. But she was caught all too soon by a smart and handsome inventor name Hardbargain. The inventor worked in the castle, making all kinds of devices for the king, but anyway, the mouse was brought on trial by the king who banished her and her clan from the castle.

Granny May: You'll pay dearly for this! As I place a curse on the princess's head! (Waving her hands, magic dust landed on the baby Victoria turning her into what looked like a baby Eileen)

Hal: The king and queen were devastated, and order the inventor to find a cure. In the days and months he searched, there was no sign of a cure for the curse. The years started to roll and he took on an orphan lad from the streets making him an apprentice. The lad's name was Tobey, he worked long and hard as the good apprentice he was but he did like to play practical jokes on Hardbargain. As the king grew impatient, Hardbargain went to rely on the court astrologer of the name Seymour Smooth.

Smooth: (Looking in a hand mirror) Now, what is it, you want from me?

Hal: We need to find Princess Victoria a cure; to… you know… her ugliness…

Smooth: Oh right, poor kid, she use to be the prettiest thing the world has ever seen, next to me of course…

Hal: Then tell us what her future holds.

Smooth: Fine… (Putting down the mirror to use the telescope) Uh-ah, uh-ah… Okay! Here's the way I see it, you need to find a nut, a nut that would be so indestructible that one must think of a clever way to break it! Only then would Princess Victoria be free.

Hal: And where would I find such a nut?

Smooth: Oh, it's right here, I pick it up at an astrologer's convention, don't know why, it just kept taking up space. But I'm glad I can finally get rid of it! (Hands it over)

Hal: Great, thanks! (Starts to go)

Smooth: But be warn, whoever frees Victoria will end up trap into another curse…

Hal: If that is so, then how would I free this person as well?

Smooth: Don't know, I would need this person's name to read their future.

Hal: Alright… (Leaves, and begins to narrate again) When he told the king of this news, he proclaim…

King: Whoever breaks the nut and sets my daughter free, shall be given riches beyond their imagation and have Victoria's hand in marriage.

Hal: Many young suitors answer the call, they lined up from inside to outside the castle walls. (We see many of Ms. Davis's boy students, ranging from Scoops, Eugene, Hunter, etc. and each every one of them tried breaking the nut using brute strength, naturally, that always failed) When all hope seem to be lost, young Tobey came to me- I mean Hardbargain, and told him he had a plan… (In story, to Tobey) You can't be serious!

Tobey: But it will work! (Showing off a mechanical nutcracker, and wines it up, it starts marching) Now watch this, (Placing a walnut in front of the nutcracker, in which it stomps it with it foot and it breaks in two!) see? It'll work.

Hal: I'm fully aware it'll work but I don't what you competing for Victoria's hand.

Tobey: But why? By marrying the princess I can have all the wealth I want!

Hal: Yes that is true, but don't you think you should give someone else a chance?

Tobey: You don't want me to get rich! You just want me to be a lowly inventor for the rest of my life! Well that's not going to happen to me! (Grabs the copper nutcracker and leaves in a huff)

Hal: I- That is, Hardbargain had no choice but to let the boy go, he did have to make his own path in life… So Tobey went to the king and the ugly turned princess.

Tobey: I shall break the curse upon the princess!

Eileen: Please do, you're kind-of cute.

The king put the touch nut down, Tobey puts down the nutcracker, wines it up; it steps forward and breaks the nut! The broken pieces of the nut released a magical energy and it transforms Victoria back to normal!

Victoria: (Been given a hand mirror) I'm beautiful again!

King: You saved our daughter, which means you can have the princess's hand in marriage.

Victoria: I'm going to look real forward to our wedding…

Tobey: (Thinking) I'm going to look forward to those riches…

Victoria: Of course, we are going to have to change your image a little.

Tobey: (Confused) Such as?

Victoria: Fix your hair; fix your fashion sense, shoes, you name it. We what to look our best… (Showing her red eyes) _Don't _we?

Tobey: So just to get this straight, you what me to be me while pretending to be someone else?

Victoria: That's the general idea.

Tobey: Maybe this was a mistake.

Victoria: (Angered) What did you say?! I am no mistake! I am the best! The best!

Tobey: I didn't say you were! I just think this whole marriage idea is a mistake! (Moving back, he accidently steps on the nut pieces and another magical energy is released, only this time, turning and shrinking Tobey into a wooden nutcracker, Hardbargain came in just as that happen)

Hal: I'm too late…

Victoria: (Looking at the nutcracker in disgust) Ugh, you were right, I could never marry someone as hideous as you…

Hal picked up the Tobey nutcracker and went straight to Smooth.

Hal: His name is Tobey. Tell me; is there any way to break his spell?

Smooth: (Using the telescope) Uh-ah, uh-ah… Just that a maiden pure of heart must break his spell by offering her love…

Hal: That's all?

Smooth: Yup.

Hal: And that's the story of the human turned nutcracker.

Becky: That's a terrible ending!

Hal: I guess you can call it that. But who knows, maybe someone can create a better ending…

By letting her guard down, TJ took the nutcracker and plans to use a big walnut for its teeth.

Becky: (Turns and sees this) TJ, no! (Grabbing for the nutcracker, both struggle, until the arm breaks)

TJ: Sorry…

Becky: Really TeeJ, you can be so… Argh!

Hal: Fear not, I can fix him, but it'll have be until tomorrow morning.

Sally: In the meantime, he goes into the toy cabinet. (Putting him in the glass cabinet)

Tim: (Tapping his glass) Attention everyone! I just want to thank you for coming; this was one of the best Christmas parties we ever had.

There were cheers then the guests left one by one, the last person to go was Hal.

Hal: Now don't you worry about your nutcracker, Becky, just check on him quick before you go to bed tonight.

Becky: Thanks Uncle Hal. (He leaves)

Tim: Well gang, time for bed.

Becky: Can I sleep down here tonight?

Sally: Okay, but just for tonight.

TJ: Hey, that just means she'll get to the Christmas presents tomorrow morning.

Sally: Becky just wants stay near the present that was given her which you nearly broke, TJ. You own it to your sister.

TJ: Oh alright…

Tim: And Becky knows when to wait when the rest of us are up, so we can open presents together. Right Becky?

Becky: Yes Dad.

Tim: See, it all works out.

Narrator: Later, after saying good night, Becky, now in her night gown slowly falls asleep on the sofa to a dying fire.

Becky: (Taking one last look to the toy cabinet) Good night, my nutcracker… (Yawns, then falls asleep)

Inside the cabinet, the Tobey nutcracker just gave a smile…

End of Part One…


	2. Chapter 2

Becky in the Nutcracker

Part Two

The night hour grew on and on, until the clock stuck midnight, was when something strange began to happen… A nearby mouse hole glowed, and one by one, mice came pouring out of it. Then step out two mice (Who look exactly like Doctor Two-Brains' henchmen, only with their mouse costumes on) who made way for a mouse with two brains wearing a crown on his head.

Doc: Here we go boys, we struck the mother load! (Looking up to see a table that still had left-over cheese from the party) Be right with you, fellows. I got to grab that cheese.

Henchman: No, boss! Don't!

The henchmen wince as a mousetrap snaps.

Doc: Ow! Curse you, mouse brain!

Becky: (Wakes up gasping) Who's there?

Doc: (Come up to them with mousetrap still attached to him, whispering harshly) Quick! Hide, you fools! (They all scatter)

Becky: (Shrugs) Hmm. I guess it was nothing. (She quickly looks at the cabinet again, and slowly falls back to sleep)

Doc: You dopes! That was a close one! The last thing I need is a human disrupting my plans! Now help me out of this mousetrap! (They did as he commanded) Finally, now let's get that cheese…

They move closer to the table, passing the cabinet, from inside, the Tobey nutcracker tilted to see the mice… He begins to move and pushed the cabinet's glass door open. Once he had clear shot to the floor, he jump, and managed to land on his feet. Holding his broken arm, he scurries close to the mice, hiding next to a present overhearing the Mouse King talking to his troops.

Doc: (Being underneath the table) Now give me a lift!

Tobey: Not so fast, you rodentious fiend! (Coming out to face him)

Doc: You! I remember you! You're the one who broke my granny's curse! (Slightly laughs) But I'm glad to see you got yours when you had your own curse!

Tobey: Even still, you're trespassing and I'm going to ask you to leave!

Two-Brains laugh out loud, that the rest of the mice join in, causing Becky to wake up again. She saw the confect and couldn't believe her eyes, her nutcracker was alive! Then she became disgusted to seeing the mice all over the parlor floor. She stays quiet and kept listening as she lay still.

Doc: And just how are you going to do that? I see you got a broken arm and you have no sword to help you out! How are you going to get me out? Huh?!

Tobey: I don't know, but one thing's for certain, I will not let you ruin the home of the young lady who's taken care of me!

Becky felt her cheeks redden. Then she saw a nearby vase, she thought that the first chance she got she would help the nutcracker.

Doc: Aw, how revolting sweet of you… Too bad that's not going to happen! (As he and the mice move in on the helpless nutcracker)

Becky: (Thinking) It's now or never! (She gets up and grabs the vase, lifting high in the air and goes to the mice) Oh no, you don't! Step away from the nutcracker!

Doc: (Turning to the giant girl) Oh great… Just what we need… Hmm, unless I…

Becky: I'm warning you! Get out of my house and leave the nutcracker alone!

Doc: I don't think so missy! (Waves his hand, Tobey realizes what he was doing until it was too late)

Tobey: Look out!

Magic dust sprinkle all over her and she started shrinking! The next thing she knew she was the same size as the mouse and nutcracker.

Becky: Uh oh…

Doc: Uh oh, is right… Now stand aside like a good little girl and let me finish this job…

Becky: No! I won't let you!

Doc: Foolish mistake there, girly…

Tobey: (Grabs her arm) Run!

They ran as fast as they could, having to go around the tree. Hiding behind presents whenever they could.

Tobey: We need the mice to go back through the mouse hole.

Becky: But how? (Then looks at a present with a ribbon bow on it, then looks up at the table with the cheese) I have an idea! (Climbing up on the present unknotting the bow, turning it into a long rope) Hand me that hook from that fallen ornament.

Tobey was confused but he follows her instructions, and gives her the hook. She tied it to the ribbon, and whirled like a grappling hook. Throwing it to on top of the table and it stuck on!

Tobey: Impressive.

Becky: Come on! (As she was about to climb)

Tobey: One problem, I only have one good arm.

Becky: Shoot, I almost forgot! (She then took out a piece of ribbon out of her hair, and stuck on his broken arm like a cast, then they heard mice chittering coming their way) This won't take too long, stay hided. (She climbs)

Tobey: Be careful…

She finally makes it up, and grabs a chunk of cheese from a huge block. Goes back to the ribbon and slides down facing the army of mice.

Becky: Who wants the cheese?! (Holding it up high)

All Mice: (Including Mouse King) Cheese! Cheese! Cheese!

She quickly leads them back to the mouse hole. Throws it in and the mice follow, and finally, they were gone…

Tobey: Great thinking.

Becky: Thanks… (She finally lets it all out) How is this even possible?! You shouldn't be real! That story my uncle told me, was just a story!

Tobey: Sorry to burst your bubble, but that story was all too real for me, and if you hadn't figured it out yet, your uncle was my boss.

Becky: But that was a long time ago wasn't it? He couldn't still be alive.

Tobey: The curse is tied to him as well, since I was under his care that makes him responsible to help me break the curse.

Becky: But why give me you, unless… He's thinks I'm the one who can break it?

Tobey: You tell me, you took me in didn't you? That you suddenly care about making sure your nutcracker would never come to harm?

Becky: Well yes… But I didn't expect you to come alive! Now, here am I shrunk by a two-brained mouse's parlor tricks!

Tobey: (Laughing) That's a great way of putting it, he's smart alright but he's lousy with magic, unfortunately this is the one time he got lucky.

Becky: Is there any way to reverse the spell?

Tobey: The only person who can break the mouse king's spell is the Sugar Plum Fairy.

Becky: Sugar Plum Fairy?

Tobey: I tried her once to break my enchantment, but the spell I'm under is hard to crack with only a maiden pure of heart can set me free…

Becky: Look… I may or may not be this maiden, but I will give it my all to help you…

Tobey: That's all I need… (Getting to the mouse hole) So, you coming?

Becky: Well, what choice do I have…?

They walked into the mouse hole; there was nothing but black nothingness. Then they noticed a light up ahead, they got closer and saw they were leaving a cave and entering into a place filled with snow and Christmas candy of all kinds.

Tobey: Welcome to the Land of Sweets.

Becky: Wow… Everything looks so good… and I'm not even cold!

Tobey: Taste the snow.

Becky: (Picks up a scoop, and licks it) Hey, its vanilla ice cream!

Tobey: As much as I would encourage the sampling of the sweets but I'm sure you would like to get going.

Becky: You're right, so how do we get to the Sugar Plum Fairy?

Tobey: First we have to pass the Queen of the Snow Fairies' land.

Becky: What's the queen like?

Tobey: She's… a bit hard to handle, a bit rowdy, and, shall I say, a bit redundant with her orders.

Becky: (To herself) Why does that sound vaguely familiar to me…?

They kept moving by walking on a candy cane colored road, eventually getting to a palace made of ice.

Tobey: Here we are the palace of the ice queen…

Then they could hear muffle shouting from inside, and a boy fairy comes out as we know as Phil.

Phil: (Talking in fear back to the inside) Yes, Your Highness! Of course, Your Highness! Right away, Your Highness!

Lady Redundant Woman: (Voice from inside) That's, Yes, Your Highness! Of course, Your Majesty! And "Right away" Your Magnificence!

Phil: (Gulps) Whatever you say! (Groans and sits on the ice steps)

Becky: Excuse me, but was that the Queen of the Snow Fairies?

Phil: It sure was…

Becky: Why is she so mean then?

Tobey: The Queen of the Snow Fairies has a reputation for having a cold heart, Becky.

Becky: How awful! Tell me… (Sees Phil wearing a name-tag) Phil, does the queen treat you like this every day?

Phil: No, not every day, just the days when we have to properly deliver snow. I messed up, so now I'm on guard duty until she says I'm done.

Tobey: We need to get pass her land, so if we can just meet with her…

Phil: That wouldn't be a good idea… The queen is in a foul mood, or as she would put it, foul, vile, bad mood.

Becky: Please, we really need to see her; it's of great importance…

Phil: I'll try… but don't be too disappointed… (Takes a deep breath and marches back in, more muffle shouts, then it was quiet, and Phil came out with a surprise look on his face) She'll see you, but you need to wear these. (Holding two pairs of ice skates) No one can navigate their way if they keep tripping on the icy floors. (They put on the skates and started going on, as Phil escorted them. They stop in front of an ice door) This is as far as I can go, you're on your own.

Becky: Thank you, Phil.

Tobey: Yes, thank you.

Phil: Good luck, I have to get back to my post.

The door open, and inside was an ice covered throne room, and on top of the throne was the queen.

LRW: Come closer, nearer, over. (They skate forward, Becky wobbled a little, but she hold on to Tobey as he helped her across) Why have you come to me?

Tobey: Your Highness, we ask that you let us pass your lands to get to the Sugar Plum Fairy. This girl was cursed by the Mouse King, Two-Brains.

LRW: The Mouse King, you say? The poor thing, dear, darling…

Becky: Does that mean…?

LRW: I'll let you pass, but I need you to do something for me, myself, and I.

Tobey: And that would be?

She starts fluttering with her wings, going back and fore as if pacing off the ground.

LRW: Hmm… Ha! No… Wait! Nah… Yes! Uh, better nix that… And… I got it! (Both Tobey and Becky gave each confused looks) I want you, (Pointing to Becky) to beat me in a game of one-on-one in hockey!

Becky: (Whispering to Tobey) What's hockey?

LRW: _This_ is hockey! (Using a hockey stick and putting down a puck, then hits the puck with the stick making go pass Becky and Tobey) Got that? (Throws an extra stick to her)

Tobey: You don't have to do this.

Becky: Well it looks simple enough… (Grabbing the stick) Besides, I'm just going against her, right?

LRW: You got that right! (Suddenly throwing magical snowflakes on herself, making copies of herself) All of me!

Tobey: Oops… I forgot… She can replicate herself…

Becky: Thanks for the heads up…

End of Part Two…

**_AN: Just to brief everyone on the whole Becky not knowing about hockey, since she is in a dream and a time period that doesn't have hockey yet as a sport. This is coming along great! I'll have this done before Christmas!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Becky in the Nutcracker

Part Three

We are now outside of the ice palace, and see a hockey rink. On it is Becky on one side while Lady Redundant Woman, known in this world as Queen of the Snow Fairies. She and a group of her replicas are on the other side, guarding the goal.

Tobey: (Shouting from the sidelines) This is really unfair, Queenie!

LRW: Pipe down, zip it, quiet! This is my game, so it's my rules! Becky has to score three goals, if she does; you're free to pass my land! So Becky, ready to play?

Becky: (Doing a game face) Ready.

Phil skates in between them in a referee uniform, and blows the whistle! The game was afoot when the queen hit the puck first, then passes it to one of her copies. It was the same thing, every time Becky would get close to the puck, the copies would hit it before her. Some of them just mocked her by skating graceful on the ice. Eventually, Becky was getting dizzy just by looking at them move, but she was determined to score those goals. The hour was growing, and poor Becky just could not score. Then the whistle blew ending the game… She lost.

Becky skate off the rink in gloom, she was disappointed.

Tobey: It's okay; we'll find some other way…

LRW: That's game! Now get going!

Both: Huh?!

Becky: But I…

Tobey: But she…

Both: Lost… (Then they slightly blushed)

LRW: Well duh! Of course you lost, it was a rigged game! But you defied the odds and gave it your best, finest, excellence! You can do it, as long as you set your mind to it. Now go! Before I change my mind… Oh, and when you see my sister the Queen of the Flower Fairies, tell her I said hi.

Becky: Wha…?

Tobey: I'll explain later.

LRW: Phil! Guide them to their next destination, location, and place.

Phil: (Salutes) Yes ma'am! (He leads them off)

When they had gone from her sight, Hal showed up next to her.

Hal: I knew she could do it! She passed the first test!

LRW: Depends, first she's got to pass the other tests to prove she's the maiden of pure, clear, innocent of heart…

Hal: After this test, I have every confidence she is… It's just a matter of them falling in love…

LRW: The test of Endurance is done, now it's time for the test of Wisdom… I worry about the last test though… It is said that the last test will come to her…

Hal: She'll be ready.

They walked for some time, and Phil was still astonished of what the queen did.

Phil: …And for her to just let you go like it, is, is… Wow!

Becky: I take it she's not always that generous…

Phil: Try never! She hates to share, just ask her sister.

Becky: Yes, just who is this sister? She's the Queen of the Flower Fairies?

Tobey: She's the twin of the queen; they were each born for a different season. The snow fairy queen is charge of winter, while her sister, the flower fairy queen is in charge of the spring.

Phil: Ah, we go. (Sees a sign reading, Gingerbread Village, 10 miles) We're almost there.

They kept walking until they saw the village up ahead. When they made it to the entrance, Becky saw many people dress up as sweets and candies. (Then we see most of the villains dressed up, Chuck is a gingerbread cookie, Butcher is a candy cane, Ms. Question as a gumdrop, Whammer as a caramel, Nocan as a cupcake, Big-Left Hand Guy as a mint, the Coach being a lemon drop and Captain Tangent as saltwater taffy, and Invisi-Bill as a fruitcake) The Mayor then greets them.

Mayor: (Dressed as a chocolate bar) Welcome! To the Gingerbread Village! I am the Mayor; this is my assistant, Beau.

Beau Handsome shows up as a dark chocolate swirl.

Beau: Hiya!

Mayor: (Reading notes) What can we do for you on this fine day?

Tobey: We need to get pass the village to make it to the Sugar Plum palace.

Beau: You don't say!

Becky: We do say, I was cursed by the Mouse King!

The crowd gasps.

Chuck: The Mouse King?! (Does shudder) I certainly don't want to be around him when he gets his enormous appetite!

Everyone around them agreed.

Beau: Well, we certainly be happy to help you there, but first, all travelers must play our game…

Becky: What game?

Beau: A game _calllllled… _

We seem to get in a game show that kind-of looks May I Have a Word? But more christmasy.

Audience: **Name that Candy!**

Beau: The show that you will have to guess which candy is which without looking and you have to guess in record time! So, Becky here's how you play…

Becky: How did you know my name?

Beau: It's a game show, roll with it! Now, here's how the game is set, our three judges will give you clues that you'll need to guess which candy is behind a curtain, then all you have to do is name the candy that's in the curtain. Got that?

Becky: Got it!

Beau: Excellent! And here are our judges now! He's a snow fairy from the land of snow fairies, and he's the queen's page boy, please welcome, Phil! (Cheers ring out as Phil takes his place in one of the booths) He's a local from the Gingerbread Village and he tastes so sweet, welcome, Tommy! (Tommy, dressed as a marshmallow does the same as Phil) And now our guest judge from the land of flower fairies put your hands together for Emily! (More cheers) Alright Becky, time to play…

Audience: **Name that Candy!**

Beau: Phil, give Becky her first clue!

Phil: Okay, (Reads a note card) what is this syrupy treat? It is hard and sticky made with brown sugar and butter, what is this candy?

Beau: One minute on the clock, go!

Becky: I don't have to think, it's a butterscotch!

Beau: Becky… That's absolutely correct! (The curtain opens revealing the grocery store manager dress as a butterscotch bar, and the crowd cheers) Okay, next clue, take away Tommy!

Tommy: What is a hard candy and can be put on your finger? You can also suck on it; try to guess that!

Becky: A candy ring.

Tommy: How…?

Beau: And you're right again! (We see Reginald as the candy ring) Next one, Emily!

Emily: What is twisty and tart, but chewy, and it never comes alone in its own packaging, what is the candy?

Becky: Is it… (Gives a pause, and the audience starts to worry, even Tobey) Licorice?

Beau: (Shows a disappointed face) I'm afraid… That is right! Great job! (Crowd goes wild, as Edith von Hoosinghaus comes out as a package of red licorice) Now, it comes to the final round… _Are you ready?_

Becky: You bet!

Beau: Judges! Ready to give the last clue?

Trio: Ready!

Beau: Then go for it!

Phil: What is on a stick…?

Tommy: That you can lick…?

Emily: And can chew when it's almost gone…?

Phil: It can come in different colors…

Tommy: And can hold on to it in your mouth.

Emily: What is this candy?

Becky: Hmm… (She ponders, then hears a couple of audience members made an argument)

Chuck: I think it's a lollypop…

Butcher: No, it's a sucker.

Chuck: Lollypop!

Butcher: Sucker!

They keep repeating until she goes to them.

Becky: Actually, you're both very close, but it's one who said sucker was right. You see there are two key words that say its sucker; you can chew it when it's gone, and you can hold it in your mouth, try doing with a lollypop, it'll hurt. (Goes back up stage) It's a sucker!

Beau: Is that your final answer?

Becky: Yes, that is my final answer!

Beau: Becky… (Gives a dramatic pause) You've won! Congratulations! (Jeff, known as the help guy, comes out a bright red cherry sucker, and the audience goes nuts) Not only do you get to pass the village but you've also won a trip… to the Amusement Park! (A curtain opens to reveal a candy coated park) Enjoy!

Becky: Wow! Ferris wheel! (Grabs Tobey's arm and makes him run with her)

Hal then appear to Beau while they were distracted.

Hal: Good work.

Beau: I have to admit the kid just warmed my heart when I met her, I thought she was going to win for sure.

Hal: And great job setting the park, that should get them closer in the meantime, does it look like they've been showing signs?

Beau: It's hard to say, but she does look at him a lot as he does her.

Hal: Good, then maybe finally Tobey get to return back to normal… And he won't have to be alone; he'll have someone who will appreciate who he is. Not like that ungrateful Princess Victoria who sent him into this curse in the first place.

With that, someone being a tiny mouse had overheard them the whole time and quickly went to a distant castle not far. Two-Brains sat on a throne when the mouse returned.

Doc: Ah, and what news do you bring for me my little mouse spy. (The mouse squeaked of what he heard) What?! They are the testing the girl to make sure she's the one who can break the nutcracker's spell?! (Takes out a picture frame with Granny's picture in it) Oh, Granny wouldn't forgive me if I let the one who broke her curse getting away of breaking his own… (Then taps on a crystal ball, seeing an image of Becky and Tobey riding the Ferris wheel) Enjoy it while you can lovebirds because you won't be around much longer…

We get back to the Ferris wheel where they're at the top seeing the view.

Becky: Wow… This place is bigger than I thought. How much farther would we have to go?

Tobey: See that path leading away from the village going into those snowy hills? Just beyond them is spring country, home of the flower fairy queen. From there, we should be at the Sugar Plum Fairy's castle. But we would need at least a day's rest before going on, unless you think you can handle it.

Becky: I would like to go on, since my family would be wondering anytime now of where I am. But you may have a point… Maybe we should stop for the time being.

Tobey: Good idea. I am sorry if we have to prolong your quest home.

Becky: Just as long as I can get to be my normal size again, but… what about you? Without a maiden pure of heart to break the spell will you still be a nutcracker in my world?

Tobey: If that is the case I'll just go with it. I'm use to this state now, so I'm in no immediate rush to turn human…

Becky: It's unfair… I can fix my spell in record time but for you it might take longer.

Tobey: Let's not focus on that, instead I am curious on what your life is like.

Becky: Oh, there's not much to say, other then I live my parents and my annoying brother who broke your arm which was accidental.

Tobey: I know.

Becky: But yes, he doesn't mean stuff, he is nice and helpful at times.

Tobey: What is it you like to do the most?

Becky: Probably reading my favorite stories, they always brought joy and hope for me.

Tobey: I use to read too to pass the time and the books always took me to a place far from your own.

Becky: It makes me think we jump into a story right now…

Tobey: It does seem that way doesn't it…

Becky: I have to know, from my Uncle Hal's version, why were you so determined to marry Princess Victoria for her money?

Tobey: Well… Being an orphan from the streets in the first place, I wanted to be more then I was. I wanted the money to pay off any debts I own to Hal and get things I never had, and well, who doesn't want to live in a castle? Become an actual king even! Who could pass that up! But… I guess I had to learn the hard way to know that being wealthy wasn't going to make you happy not if it meant marrying that spoil brat of a princess…

Becky: I'm glad you realized that before you decided to go through with it. She really was mean and ungrateful… You deserve better than that.

Tobey: Funny, Hal said that same thing before he put me in that box as a present to you…

Becky: Oh… really?

Tobey: I'm not sure what he was going to accomplish by you having me, but I know this much, he wasn't far off…

Becky: Well, thanks… That's very sweet of you to say.

They kept riding in the wheel.

End of Part Three…


	4. Chapter 4

Becky in the Nutcracker

Part Four

After a night's rest in the village, they were ready to go, only for this time they get to ride in a sleigh with Emily as their guide.

Emily: Please fasten your seat belts, we are about to depart. (She flies above them, while they sat in the sleigh)

Becky: But there aren't any.

Emily: Oh, I guess we'll just do without.

Tobey: And we're off! (Taking hold of the harness to motion the horse to go)

As they headed off, the villagers waved and gave shouts of good-byes.

Chuck: Bye! Good luck!

Butcher: See to it you break that curse!

Beau: Becky! Catch! (Throwing a blow whistle, luckily she caught it) If there's any trouble, blow! And we'll send help!

Becky: Thanks! (Puts the whistle around her neck)

Pretty soon the village was out of their sight, and they headed closer to the snowy hills.

Emily: The Meadow is just beyond this hill. (Pointing to a hill that was tall enough to be a mountain)

Becky: That's a hill?

Emily: The snow makes it look taller.

Becky: Think you'll be able to drive the horse up there with one hand?

Tobey: Being a nutcracker does have its perks, like holding the reigns with your teeth, like this. (Sticking the reign between his nutcracker teeth)

Becky: Clever, I just wish I knew some way we could fix your arm.

He mumbles then takes it out.

Tobey: Well, when we get to the Sugar Plum Fairy, she'll return you to your normal height, while she can fix my arm.

As they kept sleighing, a telescope watched them revealing to be one of Two-Brains' henchmen.

Henchman: You see them coming, Charlie? (Charlie nodded and gave the scope to him) Yup, that's them alright, have the cannon ready. (Charlie pointed the cannon to the highest hill of snow) Ready… (Looking at his watch) Aim… Fire!

The cannon blasted into the hill. Below, they heard a rumbling sound.

Becky: Did you hear that?

They look up to see…

Tobey: AVALANCHE! (He quickly turns the sleigh around and the horse ran with all its might, but the snow was getting closer) Becky! If we don't get out of this alive, I want you to know… that…

Becky: Yes?!

Tobey: I… I…

Becky: Look! (Points up to Emily who apparently brought more flower fairies, they started circling the sleigh which began to float midair, avoiding the snow all together) We're flying!

Emily: Just sit back and relax and leave the flying to us.

Tobey: Thanks Emily.

Becky: Thank you so much.

Emily: No problem.

Becky: So um, what were you going to say?

Tobey: Just that um… I'm sorry I couldn't bring you home.

Becky: (Somewhat disappointed) Oh… Well, I guess no worries about that anymore.

Tobey: Right, you'll be… home before you know it.

Both secretly showed solemn faces, as they kept floating on while the henchmen watched.

Henchman: Uh oh, do you want to tell the boss?

Charlie shook his head.

Back at the Mouse King's castle, when they finish giving the report, the king gave a strange smile.

Henchman: You're not mad?

Doc: (Acting all calm-like) No, of course not, why should I be mad? Just because they got away… The nutcracker and the girl are still alive… No big deal, right? Except… IT IS A BIG DEAL! His curse is what's keeping me successful as king! Isn't that right, advisor?!

Mr. Big comes in with Leslie carrying a chart.

Mr. Big: So true, Your Majesty! Statics show that your fear factor is higher than your fan factor, which is nearly zilch.

Doc: Exactly, it's better to be feared then loved… If nutcracker's curse gets broken, then the people will begin to hope, thus rise against me, and all of Granny's choosing the right heir goes for nothing… I would disgrace her and the entire family…

Henchman: You want us to try again?

Doc: Nah, I'm going to send someone more tricky for this assignment. (Turns back to Mr. Big) Think you can stop the girl from passing the next test?

Mr. Big: You know it.

The horse and sleigh landed down to the ground where snow was melting all around. As Becky was getting off she saw patches of grass showing.

Emily: From here on out, we have to walk.

Tobey: Lead on.

She led them to a crossroad and took them to the left where snow was melting even more, the snow fell between the trees turning into water. Everything was spring and the sun shined bright. Up ahead in a meadow was Dupey surrounded by other fairies; turns out she is the flower fairy queen.

Emily: May I present, the Queen of the Flower Fairies.

Becky: A pleasure, your sister says hi.

Dupey: Thank you, I'll send my regards. I hope she wasn't too rough on you.

Tobey: We may had a slight confliction but otherwise we're okay.

Dupey: So let me guess, you're on your way to the Sugar Plum palace.

Becky: Uh-huh, and we really need to get there before my family notices I've been missing for too long.

Dupey: I heard of your problem, that hardnosed mouse king! Why must we be forced to deal with his cheese cravings?

Tobey: And his two bit magic tricks.

Dupey: I'll let you go through but you have to do something for me first.

Becky: Alright.

Dupey: There is a flower on the other side of a nearby lake, which contains special pollen that helps renew our fairy powers every year.

Tobey: What's also known as fairy dust.

Dupey: I would get it myself, but too much's at risk if I leave my fairies unprotected. We really need your help.

Becky: I'll do it.

Tobey: Not without me.

Becky: You only have one good arm and don't have a sword.

Tobey: Neither do you.

Becky: Okay, I'll give you that, but I know I can do this I am just picking a flower after all.

Dupey: Yes, but there will be dangers guarding the flower, will you be brave enough to face them?

Becky: If getting that flower is on my way home, then I can face what's out there…

Tobey: Just… be careful.

Becky: Relax, because if I do run into big trouble I'll still have this to blow. (Showing the whistle)

Tobey: Make sure you do use it.

Becky: So, it's on the other side of the lake, do I just swim there?

Dupey: Emily will fly you over but after that, you're on your own.

Becky: Okay… (Looking at Emily) Shall we?

Emily: Yup. (Lifts her up and she flies up and above the meadow, then Emily takes her over the lake, then once they reached the other side, she took her down) I'll be waiting right here, for your return.

Becky: (Sees a spooky forest) Let me guess, I go in there…

Emily: Afraid so… Good luck.

Becky took a deep breath and went straight into the creepy woods. Not far off was someone watching her with binoculars.

Mr. Big: That's it… go right in…

She kept walking in the misty forest, sounds filled the entire place.

Becky: You can do this… I know you can… You've come this far so you shouldn't have any trouble here… Except… Tobey had been with you giving you support… That did help a little… Just do this and you'll be back to him in no time. Did I just say that?

Mr. Big sees from a distant, and then he takes out a staff with a spinning ball. He goes to a couple of woodland creatures and spins the ball on them, mesmerizing them.

Mr. Big: Now I command you to frighten the girl… Make sure you chase her out of here…

Becky kept walking, and then sees a squirrel in the middle of the path.

Becky: Huh, hi little guy. (Out of nowhere the squirrel gave a shriek) Whoa! (Then out came a few birds flapping around her) Hey! Get away!

Above the treetops a small silhouette saw the trouble then using kung fu moves he got down and chased off the animals. Becky saw he was a monkey.

Becky: Thank you, unless you too were going to attack me.

The monkey shook his head and offers his hand, she took it and they shook.

Becky: I'm Becky.

He nods and gave her a hug.

Becky: I take it you're Huggy?

He nods again.

Becky: Do you think you can help me? I'm looking for a flower that can renew a fairy's magic powers.

Huggy squeaks and gestures her to follow.

Becky: Alright, I'm right behind you.

As he watches them leave, he stomps his foot.

Mr. Big: Oh darn! Looks like its Plan B… Hypnotize the girl herself.

Huggy finally lead her to a secluded area with a single glowing flower in it.

Becky: That's got to be it! (But before she could take another step a man got between her and the flower) Oh, who are you?

Mr. Big: Who am I? Why I am the guardian of the flower!

Becky: Really? The fairy queen didn't say anything about a guardian.

Mr. Big: I'm new, so tell me child what would you be willing to do to get this flower? Why do you even need it?

Becky: I need it to give to the queen so she can let us through to the Sugar Plum Fairy so she can help me get home.

Mr. Big: Well what if I tell you there's another way…

Becky: There is?

Mr. Big: Indeed, just look into this magical ball and see for yourself…

The ball spins and so does her eyes. Huggy sees this right away and shakes her. That snaps her out of it.

Becky: Huh? So uh, how does that accomplish anything?

Mr. Big: It accomplishes by you following my orders!

Becky: You lied to me! You're no guardian! (She crouches over and runs to the flower picking it then running away)

Mr. Big: Oh no, you don't! (But was stopped when Huggy jump on him to distract him)

When she was out of sight, Huggy got off and followed her.

Mr. Big: Shoot! Oh man… Master will be so angry with me…

By making it back to the lake.

Emily: You did it!

Becky: Yeah, thanks to this guy's help. (Huggy got on her shoulder)

They flew back in the meadow.

Tobey: Becky! You're alright?

Becky: Yeah… (Both gave each other smiles)

Dupey: My everlasting thanks. (Taking the flower)

Huggy jumped off and went to the queen whispering to her.

Dupey: Oh, I see… thank you. Sounds like you ran into someone over there.

Becky: Yes, some guy claiming he was the guardian of the flower. Who was he?

Dupey: The Mouse King's advisor.

Becky: You mean I almost… (Slightly gets dizzy, and had to put her head on Tobey's shoulder)

Tobey: I knew it… I never should have let you go on your own…

Becky: I will confess I could have used your support…

Dupey: But you faced the woods alone with great courage. Very few would do that.

Becky: I had help in the end.

Dupey: But it takes someone with the courage to admit they needed the help. Why don't you rest for a bit before going on after dealing with a goon of the Mouse King's. I'll leave you two be… (She goes off to the edge of the meadow where they could not see her) She passed the test of courage.

Hal rose up from a couple of shrubs.

Hal: Poor kid, I didn't want her to face the king's advisor… The Mouse King's bad enough…

Dupey: The tests maybe be set up by us but only she can go about the test and how the test goes… Perhaps it's all the more reason she passed. To prove she can look evil in the eye by being frighten but can overcome it.

Hal: Yes, that must be it…

Dupey: What's more she never denied she wouldn't need help but was willing to face a dark forest alone when she felt Tobey should not go. She cares for him… And it's obvious he cares about her…

Hal: We're close then. They'll fall in love.

Dupey: But when?

Hal: I can't say, I just hope it's soon…

End of Part Four…


	5. Chapter 5

Becky in the Nutcracker

Part Five

At the Mouse's castle.

Mr. Big: I disgust even myself. She should have not gotten the better of me.

Doc: Quit with the self pity already, I know the girl is good, what matters is you almost succeeded but maybe the problem isn't with stopping the girl, it's the nutcracker that needs to be stopped… (Goes to a bookshelf and picks a big dusty book) Granny's old spell book, this should be useful. (Then slammed it on the table where some of the dusty rub off causing his minions to cough, and begins flipping pages) Here it is… Once I perform this spell on the nutcracker, he'll be nothing but a Nutcracker! (Laughs)

Henchman: So as in, he'll still be a nutcracker only he'll be a nutcracker that can't move?

Doc: Exactly, he'll just be a run of the mill ordinary nutcracker, just like any other nutcracker! The best part is it'll be an excruciating blow to poor little Becky who won't be able to do anything about it when she could've had the chance! And this time I'll see to it she doesn't have that chance! I'm going to deal with this myself.

Mr. Big: You better hurry then, they're almost at the Sugar Plum Fairy.

Doc: (Stammers) Henchmen! Get me my transportation.

Henchman: Ummm…that being?

Doc: (Groans and does a face palm) From the stables! The stables! (The henchmen race off and he gives a groan) They never do what you tell them to.

The henchmen come back pulling up a chariot being pulled by mice.

Doc: Excellent! (Laughs as he flies off in his chariot)

Becky and Tobey head off after quickly saying their goodbyes.

Becky: Bye Emily.

Emily: See you next time.

Tobey: Thanks again Your Highness.

Dupey: Oh please, it's a pleasure. Just make sure you get home before anything else happens. Keep walking down this path and there will the Sugar Plum palace.

Becky: That close… (They waved to the fairies and went on, Huggy was guiding them)

Eventually they came to a field full of violets.

Becky: How pretty…

This gives Tobey an idea and picks a handful of the flowers and offers them to her.

Tobey: For a lady as sweet as you are…

Becky: (Gave a smirk, and took them sniffing them) Why thank you, Sir Tobey…

They gave each other loving glances until Huggy squeaked and pointed to the distance, of a pink and purple castle.

Tobey: (Whispering) The Sugar Plum palace…

They made all the way to the doors where they flung opened before them. They walk into a grand hallway that led them to a brightly pink throne room. The Sugar Plum Fairy who looks like Violet flew down to them.

Violet: Welcome, I've been waiting for you…

Becky: Likewise, we came a long way to see you. Can you return me to my normal height in my world?

Violet: Sure can, but we must wait until tonight when the full moon is out that way I'll have enough power to send you back to the way you were.

Tobey: I don't suppose you can do anything about this? (Pointing to the broken arm)

Violet: Very easily. (Waving her wand and touches the arm, in an instant the cast came off and he could move his arm again)

Tobey: Thank you.

Violet: Oh, look at that dress! (Seeing how Becky's gown was dirty) Upstairs there's a room full of dresses you can pick out.

Becky: Thanks, but I couldn't-

Violet: Don't worry about it! Just go upstairs and change into any dress you like, it's on me! It'll help pass the time until night comes. Now go!

Becky gave a confused look but went up anyway and to a nearby room full of ball gowns and party dresses. She picked out a simple red dress with golden trimmings.

Violet: (Looking around the ballroom) Now let's see… (Waving her wand) A few ribbons here… there… holly… mistletoe? Nah, that's pushing it… Ooh! An orchestra! Can't forget that…

Tobey watched the fairy putting up all kinds of decorations.

Tobey: What is she up to? (Asking Huggy who merely gave a shrug)

Violet: Oh Huggy, hold still. (Pointing the wand)

Huggy gave a squeak and a jump of panic but it was too late, the magic was faster. Giving him a mini white uniform to wear.

Tobey couldn't help but laugh.

Violet: Your turn!

Tobey: Wait, what? (Before he knew it, his uniform was turn into a different color which was red) Why did you…? (But Violet merely pointed to the top of the stairway where he saw Becky all dress up… her hair was up, she had a collar, she even had long yellow gloves on, he could only stare as she came down the stairs) Becky, you look…

Becky: Okay?

Tobey: No! I mean yes! I mean… you look… beautiful… (As he had to turn his head away)

Becky: (She blushes) Really? Well you look… handsome…

Tobey: Really?

Becky: Really…

At that point, Violet started the orchestra to a waltz number.

Tobey: (Doing a bow) Maybe I have this dance?

Becky: (Doing a curtsy) Yes.

He escorted her to the middle of the dance floor, where they slowly began to dance to the music. They could nothing but dance as they gazed into each other's eyes. Then when the music did stop, they stop as well but they couldn't let go of each other.

In his head, Tobey was going over how he could tell Becky how he felt.

Tobey: (Thinking) Come on… this is your chance! Tell her how you really feel about her!

Becky's brain was doing the same thing to her.

Becky: (In her thoughts) This is like a dream… but real! I've never felt this happy in my life! How can I tell him…? But… my family… I can't stay here…

Tobey: Becky…

Becky: Tobey…

Both: I…

Tobey: You first.

Becky: I… (Then sees the setting sun, he turns around to see the same thing)

Tobey: It's almost time… you'll be home…

Becky: Home… Yes, I can't wait…

Tobey: I'll be there.

Becky: I'm sorry… I wish… (But she couldn't say)

Tobey: It's okay; we already had this talk… What matters I stick around to make the Mouse King doesn't try to come back anymore.

While they were still talking, Violet went outside to her gardens where she was greeted by Hal.

Violet: I did everything I could… But she is ready to go home and he's willing to return to being her nutcracker…

Hal: Did it look like…

Violet: I think so, but only they can say the words…

Hal: It's all up to her now; the final test is at hand…

Violet look up to see the stars and the moon began to rise.

Violet: It's time… (She went back inside)

Hal was about to go until…

Doc: Well, what do we have here? Why it's that crackpot inventor who help broke my Granny's curse!

Hal: Forget it mouse! You're too late! Soon the curse shall be broken and your reign will end!

Doc: Not if I use a certain spell, to say… turn a nutcracker into a more permanent nutcracker…

Hal: What?

Doc: You heard me…

Hal: No! I won't let you! (Uses his mechanical arm, but the king dodged, they start struggling)

Inside, the ballroom roof opened up as the moon shined on Violet.

Violet: Once I perform the spell, you'll be back home it'll be as if you never left. Are you ready?

Becky and Tobey looked at each other, and then he gave a nod. Then she took his hand.

Becky: Ready, and thank you so much. (Turns to Huggy) Bye Huggy! And thanks again!

Violet waved her wand and they started fading away. As that happen, the Mouse King won the struggle and made his way to the inside but was too late when they vanished completely.

Hal: (Limping towards him) I told you, you were too late…

Violet: Your days are numbered mouse…

Doc: (Showing gritted teeth, but then his face soften) Well, I wouldn't say that… it's not like I don't know where they're going!

Violet: You wouldn't!

Doc: Would I? You bet! (Laughs then disappears in a flash of smoke)

Becky woke to see it was morning… Christmas morning… She was back on her couch from where she left it. Then she got up going to the cabinet seeing Tobey was back in. His face was expressless. True, to what he said to her, he was her present again… She was interrupted when TJ came down all excited.

TJ: Alright! Time to open presents!

Becky: TJ! (Giving him a tight hug)

TJ: Okay… go easy on the lungs… Merry Christmas to you too.

Tim: Merry Christmas Botsford family!

Becky: Mom! Dad! (Hugging them)

Sally: Merry Christmas sweetie! Did you sleep well?

Becky: Let's just say… I had a very amazing dream… (Winking over to Tobey)

When the present openings were done, Becky took out Tobey and went straight to her room.

Becky: I wish I can hear your voice again… Then we can talk to each other again…

Tobey: Your wish is my command. (She gives a shriek and drops him!) Ow!

Becky: Sorry! (Picking him up) I thought…

Tobey: I said I would be your present again, but nothing says we can't talk to each other again…

Becky: This is great! Of course… we'll have to be careful around my parents and TJ.

Tobey: But of course.

They gave each other smiles. Unaware of the danger set before them… as the Mouse King watched them from a mouse hole.

End of Part Five…


	6. Chapter 6

Becky in the Nutcracker

Part Six

That night…

Doc: (sneaking into her bedroom) Ooh! More cheese! (Mousetrap snaps again) Arrgh! Why do I fall for that?!

Becky: (Wakes up with a startle and gasps when looking down to him) You!

Doc: (Struggling to get out of mousetrap) Yes, little girl… Oh! It is indeed me, with a _minor _proposition.

Becky: The "minor" part doesn't seem very convincing to me.

Doc: You're right… because it isn't.

Becky: What do you want?

Doc: For you to give me anything I wish for, because if you don't, I'll destroy that nutcracker that you so dearly love!

Becky: (Blushing) I don't- That is-

Doc: (Laughing maliciously) See? Now, first things first, I want every scrap of cheese in this house! Have it deliver to me within the fortnight, because I'll be back with the second thing that I want… (He left without a trace)

The next day, Becky found enough cheese to give to the two brained mouse, which she gave to that night. He began wolfing down the huge cheese pile.

Becky: You have what you want, now go away!

Doc: Not so fast, I have a few things I need still before I go anywhere.

Becky: Now what?

Doc: Hmm… those unicorns you have, they be perfect garden ornaments on my front lawn.

Becky: My… my unicorns?

Doc: You want to save your precious nutcracker or not?!

Becky: Yes! Just please… (In near tears) Don't hurt him…

Doc: (Gathers her unicorns, from there he summons his mice to carry them off) Now, I need another thing.

Becky: And what is that?

Doc: Candy, lots and lots of candy…

Becky: But you live a place filled with candy! Why do you need more? This is ridiculous, I don't see why I can't step on you right here right now.

Doc: I wouldn't think about it. (Shows his glowing finger) Remember what happen last time? I don't think you want to go through that again especially since you went through out the trouble of getting back here… (She just frowned) So, candy, remember that…

Becky: Fine! (He had gone again while she had cover her face with her hands)

After finding some leftover candy, she takes Tobey out of the cabinet and explains what's been going on.

Becky: I'm going to lose everything soon! He's going to keep coming back for more and more! But I couldn't bear the thought of seeing you destroyed!

Tobey: (Whispers in her ear) Get me a sword, and I will see to it he leaves us alone, once and for all!

Becky: But what if-

Tobey: (Placing his wooden hand to her lips) I can do it… I promise you that…

Becky: Just… be careful… (She puts him back and went straight to TJ) TJ, can I borrow a toy sword?

TJ: Why?

Becky: It's… for my nutcracker, I just thought he would look better with a sword.

TJ: Fine, (Getting one from his soldiers) but I want it back.

Becky: You have my word… (She hugs him) Thank you…

Before she went to bed that night, she slipped the sword to Tobey. While she slept, the mouse was going to wake her up but a voice said.

Tobey: That's far enough mouse…

He turns to see the nutcracker and the sword tip.

Doc: Well, I see your little girlfriend provided you with a sword… (Takes out his own) I warned her… Shall we?

They began to dual, then Becky toss and turn to the clatter of swords. Then she slowly wakes up to see the fight, in her thoughts she was going, _Come on Tobey… Come on…_Tobey and Two-Brains were in the heated battle for some time, until Tobey loses grip… and drops the sword…

Doc: At last! Victory is mine!

Becky: No! (She's about to use her foot)

Doc: Nah-ah, nah-ah, I gave you your warning! (Waves his hand, magically Becky is shrunk again…) Now your nutcracker will pay the price…

Becky: I don't think so! (Grabs hold of the whistle she still had and blows hard, but nothing seem to come out…)

Doc: (Saying in amusement) What was that for?!

Becky: Oh no, it didn't work!

All hope seemed to be lost then, suddenly there was rustling nearby.

Tobey: I wouldn't be too sure of that…

A large army then appears; full of the people that Becky and Tobey had met on their adventure.

Doc: What an amazing turn of events! You have interfered with my plans for the last time! (Whistles with his fingers, and the mouse army came) Attack!

A huge battle broke out, and Tobey and Becky were left to face the Mouse King once more…

Doc: Girly, I will not let you spoil my reign… My grandmother gave me the chance to be king, and by golly I will not disappoint her! And I will help her out by destroying the one person who caused her downfall… The minute the princess's curse was broken… Oh… I can't even say it… I promised myself, she would have her revenge! (Starts waving his hand)

Tobey: No! (Using his sword to reflect the magic thus turning the mouse king into a wooden nutcracker)

Becky: He's gone?

Tobey: For good.

The others managed to chase off the mice back into their hole, now that their king was gone no one could lead them. They were no longer a threat.

LRW: The day is won, triumphant, prevailed!

The crowd cheers, as they partied, Becky took Tobey aside from prying eyes.

Tobey: Becky, why…?

Becky: (She embraces him) Never will I doubt your love… Because I love you…

Suddenly a strange glow happen around them, they started to grow as Tobey began to change back to normal… No more nutcracker teeth, and no more being made of wood.

Tobey: It was you all along! The one who would set me free…

Becky: I… I guess so! I never thought… Dreams like this could happen… Here it is right in front of me… (They lean forward to kiss when she slowly begins to wake up for real… She opens her eyes to see her real room, real house, and real city) Wow… that was… interesting…

Just then the doorbell rings, Sally answers it.

Sally: Oh Claire! What a wonderful surprise!

Becky goes down, and sees from the stairway that it was Mrs. McCallister and Tobey as well…

Becky: Weird…

Claire: I just came by to drop off some cookies Theodore and I made.

Sally: (Takes one) Mmm, delicious! Won't you come in?

Claire: Maybe just for a little while.

Sally: Right this way, (Sees Becky) Oh, Becky, come say hello.

Becky: Hello Mrs. McCallister, Tobey…

Tobey: Hm.

Claire: And to you Becky.

Sally: Say Becky, why don't you show Tobey around, while Mrs. M and I have a chat.

Becky: Sure Mom.

Tobey: Oh, if I must… (They started heading outside)

Becky: You know just now I had the strangest dream…

Tobey: Really? I had a strange dream while I was sleeping in the car!

Becky: It wouldn't happen about you being a nutcracker would it?

Tobey: Yes! And you… just being an ordinary girl?

Becky: If you want to call it that, but yes!

Tobey: And Two-Brains…

Both: The Mouse King?! (Gasps)

Becky: How did we…?

Tobey: It's just not possible, is it?

Becky: Well… Christmas was always one for miracles and strange things happening…

Tobey: So you're saying it could have been real then…

Becky: Maybe… I don't know… You remember what happen before we woke up?

Tobey: I was actually going to kiss you. Kiss you! Locking lips with Botsford!

Becky: And… that would have been bad?

Tobey: Well maybe to you, since you're not fond of me.

Becky: But you care more about Word Girl than you would for me.

Tobey: Would you care to make a wager?

Becky: And that would be…?

Tobey: (Moves her closer, then touches her chin, leans forward, and they both closed their eyes, kissing) There… that was proof that next to Word Girl, you're the only other girl I would what to kiss…

Becky: I guess so… And it wasn't for you wanting to finish off the dream…?

Tobey: As usual, I have proven you wrong… (Showing off a grin)

Claire: Alright Tobey, let's go!

Becky: See you around.

Tobey: See you. (They get back into the car, and start to drive off)

Claire: Did you ask Becky what you needed?

Tobey: Yes Mum, I did…

Claire: It was rather sudden of you to tell me you wanted to go to the Botsfords after your nap from our long trip home to visiting your grandparents. I almost didn't have a good excuse for going what with it being close to eight. Good thing I still had those sweets from the party.

Tobey: All I can say is thank you. (Looks out his window in a dreamy way)

Back at the Botsfords, Becky looks out her bedroom window, wondering about the kiss she was given. A kiss so real, that no dream could ever match up to it…

Narrator: Meanwhile, all over the city… (The villains wake up from either naps or beds)

All Villains: I just had the weirdest dream!

The End…

**_AN: Finally! Sorry if some of it was rushed, but I had to finish before next week since I would wrapping things up at school, and that would make me very busy. Merry Christmas everyone! For those going on Winter Break, enjoy it! Happy Holidays!_**


End file.
